Talk:The Hive Mind
love the stage pics--MasterM 03:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --Redscorpio90 08:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How The Hive Mind was created? Well, I am still not sure of that - most of forms are created from dead bodies but what was source of Hive creation? That.. Is one good question :D I guess it´s one of thosse ¨don´t ask don´t tell¨ situations :D Edit: I just thought of something, what if the Hive Mind is, in fact, alive? I don´t mean after Issac killed it but that it is (or rather, was) an living creature and not reanimated corpses like the rest of the necromorps. That could explain why it could have grown so big since it had 200 years of growing and getting stroger. As for how they created the Hive Mind there is a good chance that they used a living creature and injected it with.. Whatever they managed to create with the help of the red marker. And if not then i guess they took some synthetic flesh they had grown (probably to avoid trouble with the existing DNA, just a theory) and created the Hive Mind. --Freddex 00:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Or...maybe it's creation was an accident? Maybe the fact that the red marker was on the planet for 200 years and the marker itself could have mutated something, and then the Hive Evolved? Maybe it was the marker? Maybe it turned someone who secretly took steriods or something on the ship was turned into it. (my opinon crazy i know) : Well, while no exceedingly detailed information exists on the Hive Mind's creation, there are several things we know and can peace together via process of elimination and connectivity, using only the slightest amount of speculation. The Hive Mind seems to have formed from the dead skin cells of Dr. Clifton, noting that if this was not the case, the Necromorph DNA woujld have no telepathic controlling entity, thus preventing Clifton and Hogan from becoming necromorphs themselves. The Hive Mind appears to be a primary vector for the Necromorphs, in essence, acting as the progenitor for the entire species. Outside of the DNA composing itself, all other Necromorph DNA appears to be filial, being a secondary form of the DNA which explains why every organism infected doesn't become a Hive Mind; This does not imply that only the original strain could create a Hive Mind, it is very possible that if the Hive Mind dies (i.e. Isaac kills it), a certain energy signature or chemical extrogen is emitted allowing the creation of a new Hive Mind from the filial DNA (though, since the survival/sustainment of the DNA and the Necromorphs seems based on the Hive Mind's own telepathic communication, it is perhaps more likely the DNA simply becomes inert upon its death/metastasis.) : When the pedestal and the Marker were used to seal the Hive Mind away, it appears that the Necromorphs produced died off, but the Hive Mind remained alive in a form of metastasis, similar to the metastasis of Triop young. When awakened by the removal of the Marker, the Hive Mind became active again, spreading the infection once more (given the way the growth seemed to spread throughout the colony and the infection of the colonists in the morgue despite no noticeable contaminating agent, suggests the Hive Mind can release spores or some other extrogen which are infectious to dead tissue) and also building up its own biomass until it reached the proportions of the beast encountered by Isaac. Other then that, I cannot say anything more without entering into the realm of speculation. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I have the belief that this Hive Mind is what I call a "Pure Necromorph". This is a fan-name I have given to Necromorphs that do not use Host bodies, but have Pure Necromorph Bodies. Perhaps the Hive Mind was created by the DNA Codes, being born in a Necromorph body and taking control of the planet. As you notice, Necromorphs that do not inherit Host Bodies have large pulsing yellow Weak Points, so the Hive Mind must be Pure, not have stolen bodies. However, exiting my personal theory, it's most likely as Haegemonia said. Possibly a Host body was found, infected and started a growth rate like the Corruption has, turning into the massive beast we see. My idea was just pure speculation, and this theory seems most likely. Necromorph-X 08:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I give my opinion indipendently by my really bad spelling (yeah.... i hope that someone will find this theory interesting that bit the he need to correct my terrible english xD): 1) I belive the corruption is made of tissue : skin,hair and any kind of nothing more then simple dead cell. 2) Well, the Unitologyst belive that the marker is the key to gain the immortality after the dead. 3) So,what's up ? Have you noticed the tentacles that move out the dead necromorphs ? I think that the necromorphs are still subject toa slow decomposition process but they are also still immortal cause " living " thanks to the colony of parasites inside each ones that make some function working (maybe even a rebooted nervous sistem ?): you cannot really kill them, you can only cut muscle and bones so that they cannot move anymore. So, The tentacles that the necromorph move out from limbless holes got the scope to approach the near growing corruption and make the body and the mind of the single part of it and, adding corpes on corpes, you got then a " collective mind made of immortal thoughts of newborn lifes and regenerated dead tissue " - The Hive Mind Maybe the Marker is just a " Radio " whit a message inside it that is transmitted to the brain of the people reading to this trought perception : this messagge show a chance for" Life After The Death " and suggest to die to then start again from zero and for ever. Maybe the alien that made to Marker give to it the power to generate the " Dead Space " cause they wanted the people listening to it understand what happened and what will happens to them before they got killed by the angels of death that the necromporphs are ! The Necromorph Are A Bless !!! I hope that this text was not impossible to read : in the worst case, i am sorry ! ! 16:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Exxere 16:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I read somewhere that the "Convergence" at the end of Dead Space 2, morphs all of the necromorphs near the marker into a massive creature, I believe that the marker might have been trying to create another hive mind. This could mean that the necromorphs attack a large colony, then use the necromorphs created from dead bodies to form a massive creature, then wait for another colony etc. 21:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dead or what ? The Hive Mind control the necromorphs, Then Marker is in the place and the necromorphs died(or some thing like it). Then Isaac founds out that he is mad and the marker is extracted by Kendra, Isaac kills the Hive mind and goes to space back home. but in the ship a necromorph kills Issac and the game ends? if the Hive mind was dead the necromorps should be dead too right? Please some one explain me that. (sorry if i have some spelling mistakes. Its because i am Portuguese and i have same difficulties in english;) Firstly, it's never confirmed that the necromorphs are actually (permanently) dead, nor is it that the Hive Mind is dead; though it is likely given the impact by the chunk of earth. I'm not sure what you mean by "extracted again" as the events of Dead Space marked the first time that it was extracted - the first being the actual reverse engineering of the Black Marker, which happened several hundred years before. Lastly, Isaac is confirmed as being alive. That's not to say that that necromorph wasn't real or that it wasn't really Nicole; but regardless, he survived. Does that help? If you need any further explanation, please don't hesitate to contact me. --LBCCCP 14:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Seeing as there is a sequel to Dead Space, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that the Hive Mind wasn't the only controlling factor. Do I hear the sound of yet another ginormous boss battle?! Yes. Yes I do. DisMEMBAH 20:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Im pretty sure the Hive Mind is dead, it got smushed :p. Yeah i was wondering if there will be a final boss in Dead Space 2 also. (CrackShot 18:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) My idea is that the Hive Mind simply Controlled them, not completely linked o them. When it died, the Necromorphs probably got some free will back, but kept their natural life Cycle going. It is possible that the Necromorphs would create a new Hive Mind to control them, but this is pure speculation. Necromorph-X 08:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone can explain to me why are you so sure that the Hive Mind control other necromorphs ? Thanks ^^ Exxere 16:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) We know a few things, One: the necromorphs are created by a virus that only becomes active when in contact with a Marker Signal. Therefore the Hive Mind does not control these necromorphs. The "Dead" ones at the end when the marker is put on the pedistal may only have fallen subject to a Powersurge of sorts. Two: The Hive Mind does make an appearance on Tau Volantis (Dead Space 3) as a giant frozen beast which then thaws after Isaac turns on the Furnaces. A boss battle ensues. He does "defeat" it at this point but who know's if that son of a bitch is dead. But we may never know because when you finish the Final chapter of the dead space series to this point (DS3 dlc) we lose. 02:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Jp What in the Hell. I recently completed Dead Space for the second time. I am annoyed. The Hive Mind, what is it made of? How long is it? Is it sentient? :None of those things are known as of now. SteveZombie 23:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's kinda obvious that it's made of people. it is said that the Hive Mind is somewhat sentient. Mercer says in the game that the Hive Mind has spoken to him on at least one occasion. then again, this may be because he is heavily hallucinating.( i say heavily because he has been alive for so long, therefore his exposure to the marker would be crippling. again this is only speculation on my part) As for made of? it seems to have the same type of colouation as the necromorphs and corruption itself, and is also similar the the Levaithan i find. therefore, seeing as the Hive Mind and subsequentally Necromorphs are assimilative/cecombaniant creatures, i would assume it is "made of" parts of humans, necromorphs, the planet, whatever it could "absorb". as to how long it is... Dude, its friggin' HUGE. I'd rather not think about how much MORE bigger it could be. other thoughts? im dying to know as well(if you'll pardon the pun) :) DisMEMBAH 17:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The most logical theory is that, like the Corruption, the Hive Mind started as a simple infected Corpsse before it's cells multiplied numerously, before it turned into the massive beast. A good example of this Growth are the Guardians, which seem barely Human after maturing. Perhaps the Hive Mind has the same sort of growth as the Guardians. Necromorph-X 09:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How It was Made? This is my theory on the Hive Mind. After beating dead space for god knows how much, I started to find something interesting about the Bosses from Dead Space and Dead Space Extraction. If you look closely at all. They all have something in common. My theory is that the corruption makes these big creatures and then as they go on, they evolve. Maybe these bosses are just stages of mutation that soon become seperate Hive Minds. I think the process goes like this. First its the Urchin, Then it turns into the Spider, After the spider it turns into a Slug, then into a Leviathan, after the Leviathan, it grows into a Hive Mind. I mean come on, after beating the slug and it goes off, you can see clearly the bottom of it has sorta like a face of the Leviathan. The mouths of all these creatures are the same to the Hive Mind. They all have Drag Tentacles as well. Take a good look at them and you'll see what I mean. The thing though is that maybe there is a second Hive Mind in Dead Space 2. On the Ishimura. And Isaac has to go on board to kill it. Please sign your posts, but regarding it, you seem to have got the order wrong. The Leviathen was before the Slug, and when I killed the Leviathen and Slug they were most certainly dead. The Slug may have survived and attacked the USM Valor, but the Leviathen was most Certainly dead, nd because it was in food Storage, there is not way it could have escaped into the vaccum of Space. The Urchin was also dead, as it fell, and as I said above, it could not have escaped. There was no way out large enough for the Urchin. Plus, the Spider was slightly alive, and like the Slug, it may hae attacked the Valor. It is a good theory, but impossible as most of the creatures were surely dead and couldn't escape from their destinaions. Plus, if the Slug were the Hive Mind, you realise the Hive Mind appeared in Extraction before the Urchin, Spider, Leviathen and Slug were defeated? Plus the Slug would have burnt to a crisp when entering orbit of the planet, becoming ashes. even the Hunter couldn't survive something like that. It's impossible as the Hive Mind was also being sealed in the planet by the Marker, and was most likely centuries old. Also, if the Ishimura does appear in Dead Space 2, the Hive Mind would likely not be able to fit in there, and most of the areas are enclosed and small, therefore they would not be good fighting areas. Necromorph-X 09:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I know every single one of them died in there, was just saying each one looks like a seperate stage to become a hive mind. Didnt mean that when you killed one, it would come back again but different. Idk its just something I thought about.. Also I'm very sure the Ishimura appears in Dead Space 2. How else would the infection get on board the sprawl? CEC JAKX 03:39 September 10, 2010 (EST) That is understandable, seeing as the Urchin's Mouth peice is certanily like that of the Hive Mind's, but I still find it hard to think of them as Hive Minds. Going off Topic, I'd like the Final Level of DS2 on board the Ishimura, fighting the Necromorphs. I'd like it if the Necros from the original were there, but in a ugly ravaged State, and the whole Level was in Zero-Gravity. Imagine a Hive Mind fight in Zero G. Sweet. Necromorph-X 16:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it would be sweet fighting a hive mind in zero-g, and I think that might be possible. For anyone who hasn't read Dead Space: Salvage yet, this is a spoiler! So Dont read! Unless you dont want to.. Anyways, While reading Salvage, Stefan Schneider was crossing the Ishimura on the outside, until he was followed and found by two Earth Government agents, while trying to escape, another Hive Mind appeared and distracted the agents as Stefan made his escape. My theory of another Hive Mind was indeed correct! But the theory of the bosses being stages however is still unknown. It actually shows more of the Hive mind this time, it moves across the Ishimura and is FREAKING HUGE!!! We indeed are going to see another Isaac and Hive mind fight in Dead Space 2! I hope it will be more intense! --CEC JAKX 12:27 December 8, 2010 (EST) Or, maybe dead space 3? Disfunctional Necromorphs? Yes, this has been bugging me a while now. If the Hive Mind is linked to Every single Necromorph and controls them, giving them objectives and such, what happens to the Necromorphs once the Hive Mind has died? Do they gain free will or becme less agressive? I'm slightly confused by this... Necromorph-X 18:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Speculative Text On This Page Well, you say that " this monstrosity telepathically controls all other Necromorphs " .... well.... what say this to you !? the other boring all-the same video game Overmind !? please....reverse it !!! Thanks to an unknow user, I noticed and EVIDENCE that i guess is good enough to change this page : AT THE TIME OF the FIRST ACCIDENT ON AEGIS VII, there wasn't any HIVE MIND but just the bacteries samples recreated by the scientists and, then, just 1 INFECTOR and 1 LEAPER. so....the point is....IF THIS BEASTS WHERE TOTALLY FERAL WHITOUTH THE HIVE MIND, HOW THEY MANAGED TO CONQUEST AN ENTIRE COLONY STARTING IN 2 ? Even IF this evidence will not seems enough for you, so say to me .... where are the proof that the HIVE MIND IS TELEPHATIC or just that " IT CONTROL ALL THE NECROMORPHS " ? Wait a second, in the end of days chapter, Kyne clearly stated that the hive mind telepathically controlled the necromorphs. If it couldn't control all of them, I think they would probably start killing each other.Probably they have electrical pulses too? I don't annoy you with other ALTERNATIVE theoris about why there should exist an Hive Mind ( i posted them before to sign in ), I will just remove this speculative content by the wikia. please, BEFORE to re-reverse it, let's talk .... i hope this text will be easy to be read. I am not so good w\ English ! Exxere 20:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Overmind is a common trope for Sci-fi zombies; in Dead Space case, it is modelled after the Gravemind. :As to why there were no Hive Mind in the First Aegis VII incident; think of the Flood from Halo: the smaller forms would need to gather enough mass to construct a superior mind which would unite all other forms; under one superior form, the Necromorphs would be able to operate more efficiently. :Other hints of the Hive Mind being the one controlling the Necromorphs is the title itself; it is the Hive Mind. Visceral Games aren't that technical when it comes to naming: it's fairly obvious based on the names given to each Necromorph forms of what they specialised in. :Also, Dr Mercer and Kyne referred it as the superior being, capable of organising other Necromorph forms to fulfil its needs as per Logs. Note that Mercer stated that he was contacted by the Hive Mind to do the Necromorph form's bidding (i.e. offering corpses to the Hive Mind) when he killed Jacob Temple. :All evidence are within the game. Thus, reverted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, your ideas are surly stronger than the mine (even 'cause we all saw 1000 kind of " superior alien mind " in the past ) but i guess that, about THE HIVE MIND, something else can be personally thought and all can change ^^ ( i.e :: devs want to make it more original, Dr Mercer and Kyne saw it thanks to the Marker and speak to Isaac basing on what they just concluded....maybe DS2 will give to us more news !!! ). ::p.s : we got in this wikia the Log where Mercer says exactly that the Hive Mind is " capable of organising other Necromorph forms to fullfil its needs " ? I remember that " the Hive Mind contacted him " but I missed this other line !!! Exxere 17:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Think of it this way; how can a Necromorph form evolve into such large form? They don't simply eat their way to become big; instead, they gather bodies around and from thereon evolve. Put it this way: Hive Mind is essentially Gravemind, albeit not able to talk poetically. Nothing is really original in Dead Space. It's basically an amalgamation of Resident Evil and Halo. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Nothing is really original nowadays ! BUT I REALLY WANT TO BELIVE THAT THERE ARE THINGS THAT WE DIDN'T COMPLETLY EXPLORED ! :D :i got another doubt ^^ why do you guess that its TELEPHATIC and it dosn't get the power to lead thanks to....PHEROMONES !? :D yes, yes....is hard to think that PHEROMONES can go into the space but we also saw that another Hive Mind was present ( Dead Space : Salvage ) on the ship ( but maybe it wasn't grown at the time of Dead Space 1 ) or at least there were some " bosses " speculated as " OFFSPRING " on this wikia....it's also possible that the Corruption is part of an early and then complete Hive Mind !!! what do you think about this theory ? ^^ yay i know .... is helpless to speculate on this topic ( it's all possible for people that dosn't know enough on something ! ^^ ) but i also think that it's someway interesting ! again sorry for the eventually misspelling. :p.s : oh...to be sure : GRAVEMIND wasn't on Halo 1, right ? I play only pc games so i got just Halo : Combat Evolved ....and i cannot remember the story very well !!! ^^ Exxere 16:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're thinking too hard on this. XD :Again, telepathy is magic and couldn't be possible, thus it's possible that it could have controlled those using pheromones. However, you don't really have proof of such. :P :As for Halo 1, the Gravemind was getting developed but was stopped when Master Chief punches the blob.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Ya, i am also studying seriously anatomy cause i want to understand what's possible about the necromorph physiology and how they could work .... i am getting reeeeally mad !!! you should see how many site on the web report WRONG image on the human heart and the circoulatory system.... xP Anyway I guess that my renewed interest on study is a good thing .... ^^ :I confirm : zero proof about the use of pheromones !!! XD so I guess it is too much a speculation to gain a place in the Trivia section !! ^^ regarding Halo, I am nearly sure that you are talking about the " Flooded captain " !!! =D many thanks for your time, Sub ! ^^ Exxere 17:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Attempt at Rebirth? Convergence, as Nicole keeps talking about, seems to be the rebirth of the hive mind. Given that the Ubermorph resembles the hive mind (and with some speculation that it's the juvenile form of the hive mind itself) plus the massive amount of bodies that were around when "Convergence" took place, wouldn't that mean that Convergence basically is the creation of a Hive Mind? 17:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you, your theory seems legit, But what if the hive mind was made before the convergance and the bodies were for making more necromorphs adding photos how can I add photos to the already existing gallery? that and simply trying to open a picture doesn't work, I've been on several different computers and its all the same problem and it only happens to me in this specific wikia.user:Stormtrooper16 19:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, first of all I suggest you use the plain text editor. Now, in order to add pictures to an existing gallery, press the "Add Photo" button, above the text area, and proceed to add the photo you wish. Once you are done with that step, the photo's file name, that links to the actual photo, will be added in the content that you are currently editing. Considering you are using the plain text editor, as I advised you, it will be something like File:yourfile.somefileextension. Now, cut this text, and add it somewhere inside the gallery tags, so that it will look like this ' File:yourfile.somefileextension '. You have successfully added the picture to the gallery! If you have any more questions, ask! EDIT: concerning your problem with viewing images, I was under the impression it is a problem on the wiki's end, not the user's. You can "bypass" it by right clicking the image you want and then select "open in new tab", or just press simultaneously Control + Left Click. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : : I need to click on 'modify' on the gallery icon right? thats what its not letting me do. the only way for me to add any photos is to add one individually.user:Stormtrooper16 19:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : : unless someone else wants to add them on themselves, they are already uploaded to the wikia. here is the source http://superwinkel.com/Winkelman_Anim_GameCinematics.html user:Stormtrooper16 19:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : : opening in a new tab works though it still won't let me modify the gallery user:Stormtrooper16 19:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I can do that, but as an exercise try doing it yourself, so that you will know what to do if you ever have to do that again :D. Use the plain text editor, follow the instructions I gave you and you should be able to do it :).(you can toggle between the plain text editor and the visual editor by pressing the button on the right of the text area, that reads "Source" while editing). Of course feel free to ask if there is something unclear in my instructions. You will need these three: ::File:Screen_shot_2011-08-05_at_10.51.58_AM.png ::File:Screen_shot_2011-08-05_at_10.51.55_AM_1.png ::File:Screen_shot_2011-08-05_at_10.51.57_AM.png ::If you however don't want to do it tell me and I'll add them for you! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::thanks I'll work on it myself for future uploadsuser:Stormtrooper16 20:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Quicktime video is there any way to add one user:Stormtrooper16 01:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) has anyone else ever noticed that if you look off the ledge the hive mind appears from, that it looks like the hive mind is the planet? and if it is... it might not be the only one Validity "The Hive Mind bears a resemblance to the Gravemind from the Halo games, as both are gargantuan, tentacled creatures that command an army of infectious monsters. It should also be noted that one of the many video game creatures that inspired the Hive Mind was indeed the Gravemind." Has this been something confirmed that I missed? Or is it deletion bound like I believe it is.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 20:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, one of the many horror monsters that inspired the Necromorphs and Hive Mind were indeed the Flood/Gravemind.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't ever seen any evidence to confirm the Flood were the inspiration for the Necromorphs; sources please? Until then, I'm removing that bit of trivia as speculation. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the sentence should be readded, but with a slight alteration; that the Hive Mind shares similarities to the Gravemind but the question of inspiration left unanswered (since there is no proof that suggests so; but who knows what went on during the development stages). Nothing wrong with a trivia that shows obvious similarities. As to whether it is actually inspired by the Halo Universe's Giant Venus Flytrap, we'll leave it to the readers to decide.— subtank (7alk) 21:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Exactly. Even ''if they weren't inspired by them, they still have similarities and thus could be noted.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 21:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm still not so sure; if we begin down the road of creatures similar to the Necromorphs and Hive Mind, then what stops people from adding the Tuurngait (Penumbra), the Zerg (Starcraft), the Exocels (Cold Fear), The Many (System Shock 2), the First Generation Marsiposa Super Mutants and the Master (Fallout), the Thorian and its Creepers (Mass Effect), Las Plagas and Ouroboros (Resident Evil 4 & 5), etc.? ::::Unless the similarities are particularly strong (and several of the above are MUCH more similar to the Necromorphs than the Flood), I really don't think such comparisons are suitable for the Trivia section. Granted, I will (of course), defer to the users as a whole on this matter, but I still think that such comparisons should be removed. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can see some similarity in the way that the flood and necromorphs work, but it's still too different to acknowledge any resemblence. In my opinion, that's like trying to place a resemblence between Isaac in the Advanced suit and Iron Man.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 14:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Haegemonia: of course, it would be confined only to the recent and popular titles (what is popular is up to anyone's interpretation; in my dictionary for video games, popularity means the one most hyped, publicised, media-blown) and not for the least publicised titles. Alternatively, we could also devise a simple hypothetical poll experiment asking audiences what the Hive Mind resembles closely; looking at the current comments under this section, it is no doubt that the first thing that popped in their minds is the Gravemind from Halo (even without telling them the options they could choose). :::::Of course, this "similarities" exercise shouldn't be applied unless they are blatantly obviously similar (which is why I think it is right to remove that trivia bit in the Necromorph article, but not in the Hive Mind article). This extends to the example that Mechanan provided; Isaac's Advanced Suit and Stark's Iron Man suit shares similar functionalities (i.e. flying using boosters from leg and the sliding of helmet to cover face) but their visual appearance differs greatly that it does not draw any obvious similarities. As such, readers won't really make such connection unless it's blatantly obviously similar.— subtank (7alk) 19:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The trivia note about a "hayhayhahyayya" scream, how every you spell it, is referencing the famous Wilhelm scream. Trivia note should be edited as such. 17:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I Hate xbox360 Ok, I've faced the hive mind nearly a dozen times now, have yet to kill it. One time I made it to the lurker stage and got eaten by fleshies; I'm usually more careful about killing the lurkers, but I pooched that one. Twice I died trying to kill the two remaining pods while getting shook like a rag doll, and then realized I should get them extremely weak before destroying the third pod; works great, about five max damage line-gun shots each, so if you do consistently even damage to each pod while it's screaming at your ground position, you can grab your weak pulse-rifle and erratically spray the last two pods easily. My problem at this point, is no matter how early in the hang I am, it's just as likely to eat me anyhow. This is the first time I've reached the hive mind, and I'm set on hard, I've had a few false starts and this one I got the ammo conservation right; my last run I almost made it right to the end when one of those green boxes floated through a fan exploded and a line-rack glinted at me, I was so pissed, I was still in the four suit and my ammo was critical. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) *Ok, so far, if I make the last two pods extremely weak, it'll eat me anyhow; but if they have only three shots each, it'll throw me back down. So far... not sure if this will be a consistent occurance. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) * **Nope, this is just plain BS; I hate xbox!!! Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ***Appears that leaving the top eye-pod for hang shooting was critical. Ground shooting it got me eaten everytime, but hang shooting it moved me to the next phase. Game over, bonus goodies; yay me. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC)